Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland With You
by LoveRose
Summary: Christmas in Heatherfield! What do you think will happen between Cornelia&Caleb and Will&Matt. Hehe! Send in reviews, no flames!
1. Walking To Irma's

**Helloooo everybody! It's Christmas, yay! I love Christmas, so I decided to make a fiction about...Christmas! haha! I read the W.I.T.C.H. books series 1-18. For all of you W.I.T.C.fansthat haven't read them, I sooo suggest you go get them right now and read them. Even though Cornelia is so out of character (in a control freak kinda way...which is so sad), it's still so awsome! Well anyway, enjoy this story!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Good morning everybody! It's December 20th, 7:24 A.M. and everybody is rushing towards the stores for their last minute shopping! It looks as if it's a big snow day for Heatherfield on this beautiful Tuesday morning! Today, there will be no school for anyone today, so get out there kids and have a beautiful white day!", a man said on the radio, as Cornelia Hale woke up. "Well, I guess that-", RING RING! her cellphone rang. She looked at who was calling from the screen, "Well, I guessIrma read my mind", she said to herself. She picked up the phone.

"Hello", Cornelia said. "HI!", Cornelia put the phone away from her ear. Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were all on the other end of the line with big spirits...and apparently loud voices, too. "Whats up, Corny? Ow! Hay Lin! I'm trying to talk here!", Irma yelled. "Sorry!", you could hear Hay Lin appologize. "Anyway, Corny, the girls and I just wanted to ask you if you were busy right now, so you can come over to my house. We're baking cookies and stuff. You wanna come?", she said at normal voice, yet you could still hear the other girls giggling. "Yeah sure, I better bring my earplugs while I'm at it", Cornelia teased. "You will join us! You will become one of the noisy girls! Beware!", Hay Lin giggled in a possesed voice on the phone. "Hay Lin! Give me the phone! Ok, Corny, see ya here in a while!", she yelled. "Yeah ok guys", Cornelia smiled and hung up.

"Dang, even at 7 in the morning those girls are already awake and seem like they drank coffee", Cornelia smiled to herself. Cornelia quickly got dressed and fixed her hair. "Ok, mom, I'm going to hang out with my friends!", Cornelia yelled closing her door behind her. "Did you clean your room?", she yelled back. Cornelia made a face and opened her room. Her room was a complete mess; there were papers everywhere, her clothes were on the floor, her skating medals and skates were on the floor, and in her bathroom, all her hair accesories were out of place. "No problem", she said with a grin. She snaped her glowing green fingers and a gust of wind came in through her window. It began to fix all her papers and put them neatly on her desk. The clothes were put on their hangers in the closet, her shoes were put in a neat line, her skating medals and trophies were shined and put on her desk, her skates were tied together and hung on a pole. Then the wind went towards the bathroom and put all of her combs and accersories back in the drawers. "Ha! I love my power", she giggled.

"My room's all fixed, mom! I'm gonna leave now!", Cornelia yelled leaving her room. "I'm on to you, Cornelia", Cornelia looked down to see her little sister, Lilian, with her hair messed up and in her pj's. "What are you talking about, you little monkey?", Cornelia said turning away from her sister. "You can't clean your room that easily!", Lilian yelled. "What makes you so sure, I mean, I'm not a little messy monkey like you are. Now go back inside your cage, Lilian", Cornelia said bending down to her. She walked downstairs, leaving a very angry Lilian in front of her door. "Bye mom!", she said leaving the front door. "Bye sweetie! Have fun", Mrs. Hale said from the kitchen.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Cornelia was still walking towards Irma's house. Irma's house was the furthest from all of the girls. "It's so cold!", Cornelia said clinging on to her light jacket. She felt her body become heavier, "Well, then let me keep you warmer", the voice was so familiar. "Caleb!", Cornelia's face lit up. He had put his jacket -well, one of his jackets- on Cornelia. "Oh, but won't you get cold?", she asked. "Nah, it's alright, I'm not so cold anyway", Caleb replied. They walked side-by-side. "So where are you headed? Irma's house, right?" Caleb asked. "Yeah, are you going there too?", Cornelia said. They both stopped in the end of the sidewalk to wait for the right moment to walk to the other side. "Yeah, about an hour ago I was in Meridean fighting a huge slug monster! But I caught him by suprise and-", Caleb started. He could see the little face Cornelia had. She had an eyebrow raised with a small grin on her face to go with it. "What?", Caleb smiled putting his hands on the back of his head and looking up to the sky. "Oh nothing...you were saying?", Cornelia blushed. "Oh right, anyway, when I came out of the portal, I saw Will walking at the end of the passage. She came and said that she saw the portal on the map and came to close it. Then she said "By the way, the girls and I are going to go to Irma's house and you should come"", Caleb said.

The light on the other side turned green, so the two continued walking. "Hey Caleb?", Cornelia asked. "Yeah?", Caleb responded. "I'm just curious...why would you want to come to Irma's house. You usually always refuse to come whenever we ask you if you want to come and hang with us", Cornelia asked. "Oh well, um...Will told me...oh I don't know. I just wanted to see what this cooking thing is", Caleb quickly said, blushing. "Oh really?", Cornelia said with a grin looking at him. "...Yeah", Caleb said trying to hide his red face. "Well, then how do you cook foods in Meridean", she said with a wicked grin. "Well, uh...we don't have...ovens!", Caleb said. He looked to see Cornelia's reaction. She was still looking at him suspiciously, but then she said, "Ok, just curious", Cornelia smiled looking foward again.

"Hey wait...why did YOU want to know anyway?", Caleb said leaving his redness behind. "Oh come on, really, I was just curious...", Cornelia responded with a confident face. Caleb put on a face that said "sure whatever you say". "I'm not joking! I was just curious why you wanted to come to THIS hangout and not any of the others...I mean... you never come to any other one", Cornelia responded. "Fine", Caleb smiled.

"Wow, I guess time flies when we talk. We're already here", Cornelia said as they both stopped in front of the steps that lead to the door. They both went up the stairs and Cornelia rang the doorbell. Caleb looked down at Cornelia. She looked up at Caleb. They both smiled warmly at each other. "Yay! I guess Cornelia and Caleb came together, how sweet!", Hay Lin said said as she put her hands together next to her face in awe. Cornelia and Caleb both just smiled and blushed. "Hay Lin! You know they don't like it when you tease them. Come on in!" Irma smiled, giggling. They both entered the door to see Will and Taranee were both in the kitchen laughing while getting out pots and pans. "Well, now that our whole crew is here, let's go to the kitchen and start those cookies!", Irma said running to the kitchen with Hay Lin.

"Oh, and Caleb, I forgot about your jacket...", she took of Caleb's jacket from her shoulders and handed it to Caleb. "Thanks, Caleb. I really needed it", Cornelia said. Caleb took his jacket and put it back on. He was warm, but what happened next made him warmer. Cornelia had got on her toes and gave Caleb a sweet and warm kiss on his cheek. "You always seem to be there when I really need you", Cornelia said walking towards the kitchen with her girlfriends. Caleb put his hand over his cheek and whispered, "It's good to show up when she needs me...". With that he left into the kitchen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yes! I made a nice and long first chappie! How did you like this fiction? Send in reviews, no flames! I'll put in ch. 2 soon! I promise. Thanx a ton you guys!

LoveRose


	2. Cookie Time, Not So Great Ending

Hi! I'm guessing you all know why I didn't update sooner. You know with all the Christmas stomach aches (cause of all the cookies I ate, haha!), the presents and all that stuff. But now that's over, so I can continue my story! Yay!

**I also want to thank all those reviewers who have helped me get...INSPIRED! Thank you guys! You all are so sweet, haha!**

What am I doing? I'm just distracting you, ok I'll stop and you can read ch. 2! Enjoy! **This chapter is gonna be long. and i mean LONG. Longer than I usually do, just to warn those of you who don't really like to read, lol!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ok, so we're going to make...a lot of **The Ultimate Chocolate Chip Cookie**...and...a few **Brownie Pies**...", Irma said looking at the recipe book. The girls...and especially Caleb...looked at Irma with confused faces. Irma gave them an annoyed look, "They're delicious, I promise. They're from my great aunt's recipe book...", they still looked like Irma was a mad woman. "She was the greatest cook in France!", she screamed. "Ooooh, ok", they said in unison with smiles. "Ay ay ay", Irma said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, so why don't we do the Ultimate Chocolate Chip cookies first", Hay Lin suggested. "Yeah, ok", Irma said looking at the recipe for the cookies. "What are...cookies?", Caleb asked with a hand on the back of his head. "They're the most delicious thing on the face of the earth! Trust me, you'll love them!", Hay Lin said with enthusiasm. "Uh, ok?", he responded.

"So, ready to get out our ingrediants girls?", Irma said smiling. Willgot out the Heart of Candracar, "Guardians unite!". She summoned the blue teardrop to Irma, the silvery one to Hay Lin, the green one to Cornelia, the orange teardrop to Taranee, and the hot pink one for herself. The all held their knees as they formed a big ball. Their clothes disappeared as they felt wings forming in their backs, their arms and legs being stretched, their muscels tightening, and feeling the smooth silk of their Guardian uniforms.

"(I don't know what Will says, I can't make it out, sorry)"

"Water!", Irma said

"Fire!", Taranee said

"Earth!", Cornelia said

"Air!", Hay Lin said.

"Ok, so we need... Pam, brown sugar, milk, vanilla... go girls!", Irma said like a dictator. Hay Lin used her air to bring the Pam from the cupboard. Shecaught it in her hand. Cornelia used her power to bring the brown sugar from the pantry, she put it on the counter. Irma used her power to bring the milk carton from the refrigorator and the vanilla from the bottom drawer. She caught them in her hands and almost fell when she didn't use her powers, "Ok, let's put these...on the...counter. Phew", she hesitated as she tried to lift them onto the high counter.

"Now, we need to get...1 egg, flour, salt, and baking soda!", Irma said quickly glancing at the recipe. "Wait girls! Shouldn't we let Caleb get this one, that way he can see how cooking work is done...well at least getting some of the ingrediants", Cornelia said looking at the girls for their response. "Ok sounds cool, Caleb, where do you think the eggs are?", Will asked. Caleb had a blank face. "Ok, we'll give youa hint...", Will started. "Eggs need to be in a cold place...where do we store the cold foods?", Taranee finished. Caleb looked around, "Oh! Is it in this white container?", he opened the fridge and found the eggs in one of the boxes in there. "Yay Caleb!", the girls yelled and clapped.

"Ok, now where is the flour? If you were paying attention, it's the same place Cornelia got the brown sugar", Irma said pointing to the door. "Oh, right!", Caleb went into the pantry and looked around the tall pantry. "Uh, what does flour...look like?", he asked scratching his head. "It's a white bag with a picture of wheat on it", Hay Lin said, floating around the kitchen. Caleb looked desperatley around the pantry, "Oh, is this it?". He held out the white package. "Yes! You're doing fine!", Will said, the girls clapping again.

"Salt is super easy, it's right there in front of your eyes", Irma said from her floating spot, pointing to the S and P little containers. "As you know it's the one with the S for salt", Cornelia said. "Ok", Caleb said picking up the salt and putting it on the counter. "Finally, the baking soda", Irma said not even looking at the recipe. "Baking...soda? Do you get a soda...and bake it?", Caleb asked. The girls laughed their heads off. "No, Caleb. Baking soda-", Cornelia flew down to the cabinet and got out the baking soda, "looks like this", she said handing it out to him. "Oh...ok", he smiled.

"Yay, Caleb! You're done!", Hay Lin yelled. "Yeah, thanks", Caleb smiled. "And, Will, since you're closest to the fridge, take out the semi-sweet chocolate chips and the pecan pieces I bought yesterday", Irma said. "Sure thing", Will opened the fridge, got out the two big bags (and I mean BIG) and threw them to the counter with a big _thud!_. They all looked at her. "What? It's heavy", Will said smiling. "Yeah, ok", Irma said and looked at the recipe book.

"Well, that was...fun", Taranee said floating up higher. "Yeah, but now the real fun begins, ready girls?", Irma said. All of their hands began to glow their color and had anxious grins. "Ok... Corny! Since most of the ingrediants are Earthly products,get the Pam, 1 1/4 brown sugar, 2 tablespoons milk, 1 table spoon vanilla and mix well!", Irma yelled, pointing at Cornelia. She nodded, "Ok, girls, hit me!", she stretched her arms in front of her and they began to glow green. Taranee sprayed the Pam in front of her arms, Will got 1 1/4 of brown sugar and flew up and threw it where Taranee sprayed the Pam, the two were floating in the same place, Caleb got the 2 tablespoons of milk (after Hay Lin showed him how) and threw the milk with the ingrediants floating, finally, Hay Lin threw in the 1 tablespoon vanilla in.

"Ok, here goes", Cornelia said lifting up the ingrediants. She started swirling her hands around and around. The ingrediants obeyed her wish and moved around and around, up and down, side to side. "That should be enough", Cornelia said putting it lower. "Ok, Corny good job, keep it there. Caleb, crack the egg and put throw it there", Irma pointed to the air. "Hay Lin...ready?", Hay Lin nodded. "Go Caleb!", Irma shouted. He cracked the egg (very well I might add) and threw it in the air. Hay Lin caught it with her powers. "Mix it!", Irma said. Hay Lin tossed it and turned it until it was completely liquid yellow. "Put it with the rest of ingrediants Corny has", Irma ordered. Hay Lin giggled and threw it over to Cornelia. "Corny, go!", Cornelia smashed it together with the other ingrediants and twisted it. "Done!", Cornelia said.

"Will! Put the flour, salt and baking soda with Cornelia's ingrediants!", Irma pointed. As quickly as she could, Will dropped the correct amount of the ingrediants with the rest of the ingrediants. "You know what to do, Cornelia!", Irma said. As ordered, Cornelia lifted the ingrediants and moved her arms around, as well as the cookie mix. She lowered them. "This...is getting...sorta harder to keep up, Irma!", Cornelia said, sweating a bit. "We're almost done, Corny. Caleb, put all the chocolate chips and pecan pieces in with Cornelia!", she ordered. "Here comes, Cornelia", Caleb warned. He put them all in there. Cornelia closed her eyes and the green glow began to glow brighter as the ingrediants were in place in the air. "Phew", Cornelia whispered. "Corny, seperate the mix into little balls", Irma spread her arms as the mix soon turned to little balls."Your work is almost done Cornelia,liftthem on top ofTaranee. Taranee, heat at 375 degrees for 8-10 minutes", Irma yelled.

"Ok, Taranee, ready?", Cornelia said putting thecookie ballsclose to Taranee. Taranee's hand turned to fire, as she nodded. "Ok", Cornelia lifted up thecookieballsas Taranee heated them. Cornelia turned thecookies once in a while to make sure they all get the same amount of heat.

"Done!", Hay Lin said floating up and down in joy. as she looked at the cookies. "Caleb get thetrays and raise them up. Cornelia...", Irma nodded at Cornelia. Cornelia nodded back. She got the cookies out of the fire and sent them to the tray. "Next!", Cornelia said. Caleb put down thetray and got another one. Cornelia put the rest of the cookies down on the tray. "Yay! We're done with the cookies!", Taranee said landing on the ground. "Testing time!", Will shouted. They all landed and each got a cookie and ate it. "They're soooo good!", Hay Lin shouted with a full mouth. "Told you my aunt was a good cook", Irma grinned. "So, how do you like the cookies, Caleb?", Cornelia said looking at Caleb. Caleb just put his thumbs up, he was too busy eating the cookies. The girls just giggled and looked at each other.

"Phew! Well, we can do the Brownie Pie after our 30 minute break", Taranee said going to the living room. The rest followed and they all sat down on the couch. "Matt!", Will said looking at the window. Matt, of course, was at the window waving at Will. "Does he have to follow you everywhere?", Irma teased as she got up to get the door. Will just turned pink. "Hello, Matt", Irma said covering her body from anyone who was out on the street. "Can I come in?", he asked. "Unless you'd rather stay out and freeze", Irma giggled. "Warm is good", Mat said going in the house.

"Hi, Matt!", Will said, floating up and giving him a big hug. "Hi, Will, why are you guys in the guardian outfits", he asked, hugging her back. "We were making cookies",Irma grinned, sitting down on the couch and putting her feet on the cushion in front of her. "Cookies? With guardian outfits?", Matt asked in confusion. "Well, yeah, who would wanna do all the work and waiting, when you could do it in like, 15 minutes", Cornelia said putting her hands in the back of her head and leaning back on the couch.

Even though no one, but Cornelia, noticed, Caleb had then put an arm around her to make her closer. "Huh?", she looked up at Caleb's warm face. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He blushed. "Awwww! Isn't that so cute!", everyone awed at Cornelia and Caleb. They both looked at each other, but just smiled and returned to snuggling on each other. "Aw! They're not hiding it anymore!", Hay Lin awed giving them a big hug as she floated. They both turned red but they really didn't care anymore. "I'm so happy for you!", Irma said putting the usual drama that she usually does.

"Why, they like each other?", Matt asked Will. "Since they've met! Isn't that right Caleb and Cornelia?", Will teased. They smiled at each other and then looked back at Will. "Yeah, we were meant to be", Caleb whispered turning red. "Aww! You see?", Will said to Matt, you was laughing. "So, you really do like me that way Caleb?", Cornelia whispered. "No-", Caleb responded, "-I don't like you, I love you, Cornelia Hale". Cornelia's eyes shined. They both leaned in when the voice on the radio interupted them.

"Attention people of Heatherfield!", a man on the radio said. They all turned to the radio on the table. "It seems that our wonderful snow day has turned into a catastrophe! The snow has blocked every building!". They all gasped and looked at the door and windows. It was completely white! "No one can get out...or in", the man finished. They all had shocked faces.

"What are we going to-", Cornelia started but then everybody's (well except Caleb)cellphone rang. "Well, I'm not suprisedto see it's our parents", Will said looking at the screen. They all answered their phones and said that they were at Irma's house...with no supervision, but they couldn't do anything about it. After a few seconds theyclosed their cellphones. "Well, Irma, looks like we're having a sleepover...for a couple of days. My mom says that the snow might stay or days!", Taranee said shivering. "Well, we'll go hibernating",Hay Linsaid. They all looked annoyed at Hay Lin. "What? I'm trying to make it a good situation", Hay Lin shrugged.

"You guys can stay here, we got everything we need...well you don't have a choice", Irma said. They all looked out at the snow that used to be their friend.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Trust me, for them, it's going to be the best Christmas. Why? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. I'll update super soon! Send in reviews, no flames!

LoveRose


	3. NightLong Adventures for Two LoveBirds

Hi again! You know, I just couldn't wait to update later, I didn't have anything to do, so I'm updating now! Don't you just love me? Haha! I'm kidding. Well, anyways, I hope you like ch. 3! Enjoy!

**This is also sorta long**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well, Matt, aren't you happy you showed up right now?", Irma said going into the kitchen. "Oh yeah, very happy", he said looking up at Will. Will blushed. "Hey, um, Will, could you do me a big favor?", Cornelia asked from the couch (Caleb still had his arms around her). Will looked at her. "Um, yeah, these guardian outfits are sorta thin. I'm really cold. You think you can change us back now?", Cornelia said shivering and getting closer to Caleb. "Yeah, Corny's right", Irma said from behind. Will saw the other girls were also sorta shivering. "Yeah, ok. Change back!", then they all turned back to normal, with big jackets. "That's better", Cornelia said as Caleb put a pink snow hat on Cornelia's head. "Hey! Haha!", she giggled.

"Isn't it so great to finally see them together?", Hay Lin teased. "Yeah, after all this time...", Irma went into the past and saw all those times they almost got close (and just so you know, this was a few months after the final battle). "Oh yay! And Christmas is coming up!", Taranee said. She was not even paying attention to what the girls were saying. She was busy looking at her mini calender. "Uh, Taranee, hi we're over here. Not in there. Totally random", Irma said waving her arms in front of Taranee. "Huh, oh sorry guys, I just love chrismtas!", she said puttting the calender away in her jacket pocket.

"What's Christmas?", Caleb asked. "You don't know what Christmas is!", Cornelia exclaimed looking at Caleb. Caleb just gave a no signal. "Are you serious?", Will said. "Ok, then come on, Caleb", Cornelia gestured standing up. She sat on the floor as the others also made a circle. Caleb also joined them and sat next to Cornelia.

So with that, the girls and Matt explained everything about Christmas. Everything about the traditions, and the presents, and everything, not one thing was missed (whoa, that sorta rhymed!). "And this is also one of my favorite holidays", Hay Lin said. "Oh ok, I get it now", Caleb said. "Oh well, so, do you guys still wanna do the brownie pie?", Irma said standing up. "Uh...", they all said in unison. "I don't think now is a good time for cooking", Taranee said going up to the couch. "Yeah, hey what time is it?", Will asked getting up and stretching. "It's...9:27", Irma said looking at her watch. "9:27! Already?", Matt said in suprise. "Yeah, I guess the snow is too thick to show any light at all", Caleb said looking at the completely white window. "And actually, I'm getting sorta sleepy", Hay Lin said yawning. "Ok, then I'll give you guys a room to sleep in and stuff, but we're going to have to share rooms", she said getting ready to go up the stairs.

"Hey, you know, I never asked, where's Chris?", Tarhe anee asked getting up from the couch. "He was in soccer practice...I can just imagine him now...frozen in his steps. Hahahaha!", Irma grinned evily. They all raised an eye brow. "Sheesh, my mom picked him up before this snow to go the stupid convention", Irma said annoyed. "Oooooh", they said in unison. "Come on guys", she said going upstairs. They all followed her and stopped in the hallway to where all the rooms are.

"Ok, so we have the first guest room...", she said leading them into the quite spacious room with two beds. "Who wants this one?", Irma asked looking at the gang. "I call bunking with Irma!", Hay Lin yelled raising up her hand and jumping up and down. "Ok, so my room is out. Now who wants this one people?", Irma asked smiling at her enthusiastic friend. "Is it...closest to the bathroom?", Will asked. Irma nodded. "I'll take it!", she yelled getting on the bed and sitting on it. "I call with Will!", Matt said going to the other bed and sitting down while jumping on it. They both started laughing. "Yeah, of course, I didn't expect anyone else to happy enough to share rooms with his girlfriend", Irma whispered while closing their door.

Then they entered the second guest room. "Who's gonna take this one?", Irma said smiling. "Uh, I will", Cornelia smiled and went into the room further to collapse on her back on the bed. "So that means that I'll take this room!", Caleb smiled gigantically. "Yeah, ok. have fun, kiddies", Irma teased while blowing them a kiss. She closed the doors. "How conveniant, the 2 couples in 2 rooms", Hay Lin giggled. "Ok, Taranee, I have3 beds, which I forgot to mention. So you can bunk with me and Hay Lin", Irma said entering her room. "You have 3 beds in one room?", Taranee said going into her room. "Uh-huh. See, I have two beds but one can be pulled out", Irma explained. She got on the side of one of the beds and pulled out another comfortable looking bed. "See?", she smiled. Taranee just smiled and laughed. "Yay! We're gonna have so much fun!", Hay Lin said putting her arms around both of them and smiling like her usual peppy self.

**With Will and Matt...**

"So, Matt, how did you find me here anyway?", Will asked while taking off her big jacket and hanging it in the closet. "Well, I was gonna...never mind. I was just passing by, then I saw you here. So I stopped to see what you guys were doing", Matt said. Will gave him a suspicious grin. "What?", he said putting his jacket on the edge of his bed. "What are you not telling me?", Will said smiling big. "What? Nothing! No no no! How could you...possibly think that?", he said nervously and sitting down.

"Well, I have 3 reasons acutally", Will said getting in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Reason #1...whenever you get nercous you never look at me in the eye", Matt was looking wildly everywhere and then saw Will's grin. "Hehe...", he laughed nervously. "Reason #2...everytime you're HIDING something, you always flick you hair", Matt was flicking his hair back and looking everywhere in the room. He realized and put his hand down slowly. "Finally, reason #3...you always move your feet around when you're nervous", she smiled and pointed to his shaking feet. "Wow, you know me that well, huh?", Matt said, scracthing his head.

"That's right...so now will you tell me?", Will said sitting down on her bed. "I don't think so Will", he said, opening the covers of the green bed. "What? Why?", she said dissapointed. "Ok, fine, I'll tell you...", he said getting into the covers. Will's face lit up. "...Until Christmas", he smiled. "Aw, well fine", Will said going to turn off the light. "Uh, mabye I'll turn on the closet light, so I won't be so blind", Will chuckled as she turned on the closet light and opened it slightly. "That's better", Matt said turning his head to face Will on the other side. "Yeah, well, good-night, Matt", she said getting into the covers and blowing him a quick little kiss before she slowly closed her eyes. Matt smiled and slowly closed his eyes, "Good-night, Will".

**With Cornelia and Caleb...**

Cornelia and Caleb had already took off their heavy jackets and got under their covers to sleep. Caleb was dreaming well, but Cornelia wasn't. Cornelia kept tossing and turning while she dreamt. She was sweating and made weird faces. "No...", she said once. She must've said it loud enough to wake up Caleb. Caleb opened his eyes and sat up to looke at Cornelia. "Ah!", Cornelia yelled and moved to one side. "Cornelia", he got out of bed and turned on the lamp that was on one of the bed-side tables. He went next to her bed and touched her forehead. "Cornelia", he said. Cornelia just moaned and kept moving. "Wake up", he said again trying to move her. "AH!", she said sitting up with wide eyes. "Cornelia, are you ok?", Caleb said. He was kneeling down next to her bed. "Ugh, I had this horrible dream. It's all so blurry", she whispered while tears threatened to spill out. "Sh sh sh", Caleb said sitting down on her bed and touching her arm. "It's ok, it was just a dream", Caleb said.

"But it seemed so real. All of the W.I.T.C.H. girls were there, and you and Matt. We were in Irma's living room. Then I began to not see you guys anymore. And-", Cornelia couldn't say anymore she started to cry. She hugged Caleb and cried in his shoulders. "It's ok, Cornelia. I'm here right now, aren't I?", he said moving his hand up and down her back to soothe her. "Yes, I-I'm sorry, Caleb. It just seemed so real", she whispered putting her cheek on his shoulder now. "No no, don't appologize", Caleb said looking into her watery blue eyes.

"Oh Caleb", she reached out to touch his cheek. His smile grew bigger, "I see you feel better now, don't you", he teased and put his hand over the hand on his cheek. Soon Cornelia put her other hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer. Caleb took the hint and gladly leaned in as well. They closed their eyes slowly and then, there was finally no gap between them. Caleb smiled beneath the kiss he shared with Cornelia. He never wanted this moment to end. Yet, they had to part because, unfortunatley, they had lungs and they needed to use them. There was only a tiny space between them, though. Cornelia looked deep into Caleb's eyes. "Caleb...I love you...my heart belongs to you, and no one else", she whispered. "And you have mine, my princess (don't say anything! I just came up with that, don't say anything if you review!)", he said gently.

"Hello? Is anyone awake?", they heard a voice from outside the door. They looked at each other once more and, regretfully, got up to the door. When they opened it, they saw Hay Lin in the hallway with a flashligh. "Cornelia, Caleb! I'm so glad you're awake. I tried waking up Irma and Taranee, but they wouldn't budge. It looked like they wer having nightmares or something", she added. Caleb looked at Cornelia with a grin. Cornelia blushed and smiled at him warmly. "Anyway, I heard something in the kitchen. I don't wanna go alone...", she said. Cornelia and Caleb nodded.

The three went quietly down the stairs. Caleb poked his head through the entrance of the kitchen, "Um, mabye it was your imagination, Hay Lin, there's no one here", Caleb walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights. Cornelia and Hay Lin came in. "Ugh! Nothing's here but that horrible smell is!", Hay Lin said, as Cornelia and Hay Lin covered their noses in disgust. "Wait a minute, I know that smell!", Caleb said. He went behind the counter, "Blunk! How did you get in here", he said picking him up by his shirt. "Been here whole time! Just been in attic", he smiled nervously. "Well you should stay there, Blunk, you smell even more disgusting than usual", Cornelia said waving her hand to prevent the smell. "Yeah, Irma has a bed in there. You can stay there, Blunk", Hay Lin said leaving the kitchen. Caleb let go of Blunk and he left back into the door that led to the attic.

Cornelia and Caleb went upstairs. "Well, good-night you guys", Hay Lin said going back into Irma's room. They both went back into the guest room and stood in front of the beds. "Thanks, Caleb. I feel better now", Cornelia said going to him. "Yeah, I doubt you'll have anymore nightmares now", Caleb smiled. "Good-night, Caleb", she gave him one last kiss on the cheek and went to her bed. "Good-night...my princess", he whispered as he got into bed too. He turned off the lights and they both fell into a deep and wonderful slumber.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well, how did you like it? This is not over! We have to wait till it's Christmas. What do you think is gonna happen? Well, I think I already gave it away, though, but whatever. Send in reviews, no flames!


	4. Irma's WakeUp Call

Hi there! I'm back! Sry, my computer didn't let me update my story. Until now, duh! But anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Send in reviews, no flames! Enjoy

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow, I slept good...hey, Hay Lin, what time is it?", Irma yawned as she woke up. "Um...1:43 p.m.", she whispered. "What!", Irma wat up completely. "Ah! What happened!", Taranee awoke wide eyes. "Oh, sorry Taranee. I just didn't realize that it was 1:43!", she screamed. "It is?", Taranee said raising her eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm gonna go see if the others are awake", Irma said quickly getting out of bed, and stepping out of the room.

She slammed Will and Matt's room with a big _thud_. "Aaaah!", they both screamed as they sat up with side eyes, looking at Irma. "Oh good, hehe, you're awake", Irma grinned evily. They made an annoyed glare at her. "Uhhh, I'm gonna go check on Corny and Caleb, bye!", she said nervously. She closed the door and walked normally towards the other door.

She quietly put her ear to the door. All she heard was silent breathings...they're asleep. Irma grinned evil and looked through the key hole. Yup, they're asleep, she thought. She faced the bathroom door (which was next to Will and Matt's room) and spread her arms foward. "Water", she whispered. The sink let out some water and brought the water between Irma's hands. She turned the water into a swirling ball. Then, she looked through the key hole again and let her arms stretch further. The water went through the bottom crack of the door. She, still looking through the key hole, put her arms up. The water commanded and went up, above Cornelia and Caleb's heads. "Have a nice shower", Irma whispered as she closed her hands to fists. The water fell on top of Cornelia and Caleb's head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", they yelled. "IRMA!", Cornelia yelled. Irma opened the door and put her hands behind her back, "You rang?", she said innocently. "Get this water off of us!", Cornelia shivered. "Fine, ok", she raised her hands and the water on Cornelia and Caleb lifted, making them dry again. She clasped her hands, and the water disappeared.

"Thank you", Caleb said sarcastically. "Irma, what did you do?", Hay Lin asked coming into the room. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Oh come on Hay Lin, I just wanted to wake them up", Irma said smiling. "Nice wake up call, I'll be sure to give you a gig in a hotel as the alarm clock", Cornelia said crossing her arms. Irma laughed nervously and put her hand on the back of her head. "What time is it anyway?", Caleb asked looking around. "It's 1:52 p.m.", Hay Lin said, covering her ears. "What!", Cornelia and Caleb screamed. Hay Lin put her hands down. "Yup, you can't wake up if there isn't the morning sun", Taranee explained going into the room.

"Help!", they heard from next door. "Will?", they all said. They all ran towards Will's room and gasped. There was a big sorta transparent hand grabbing will by the waist. It was coming from the wall and trying to pull her in. Matt was holding on to her arms and pulling her as hard as he could. "Will!", Taranee yelled. She pointed her hand at the...hand and shot a fireball at it. "It doesn't work", Taranee said putting her hand down. "Instead, let's help Matt!", Hay Lin said grabbing Matt and pulling with him. Everyone started to pull as hard as possible, when the hand let go and disappeared. They all screamed and fell on each other. "Ow", Irma whispered, who was at the bottom of the whole bunch.

"Are you ok, Will?", Matt asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine", she said rubbing her head. "What was that?", Cornelia asked, standing up and rubbing her head. "I don't know, I was just getting up from bed, when I felt something grab me", Will said, also standing up. "Well, whatever that was, at least it's gone", Caleb said. "Oh yeah", everyone agreed. "I wonder what it wanted...", Cornelia whispered. She began to walk up to the wall where the hand came from. "Hey, we're going to eat some of the cookies, you coimg?", Irma asked stopping at the door. "I'll catch up", Cornelia said, not looking away from the wall. "K", she said as she left the room. Cornelia got closer to the wall and squinted. Something appeared in the wall. It scared Cornelia, causing her to gasp and lean back by accident. She felt stopped from falling and lifted back up. She looked back to see that Caleb had stopped her from falling.

"What happened?", Caleb asked her. "Um...nothing, let's go", Cornelia said, looking once again to the wall and then leaving downstairs with Caleb.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What is that hand? What was the figure Cornelia saw? What does this all have to do with anything? You'll find out later, cause this chappie is over. Sorry about the shortness. Send in reviews no flames!


	5. The Lady In the Red Coat

I'm back! Really quick, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are so awsome!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everyone went downstairs and began to ate the cookies from the plates in the kitchen. "Shouldn't we turn on the radio to see if the snow is going down?", Matt asked grabbing another cookie. "Yeah, I guess", Irma said going to the radio and turning it on.

"It's December 21st, and the snow still isn't giving up. It hasn't risen or melted. It's the same. Most of us are running out of food and water, this is a disaster. It looks like this is going to be the worse Christmas week ever", the man on the radio said. The girls, Caleb and Matt all had worried faces. "At least my mom went shopping two days ago", Irma said smiling. "Mabye we could use our powers to melt it", Will suggested. "If we open anything, the snow will come in and flood the house", Taranee said. "Taranee, mabye you could put your hands on the glass and try to melt it from there", Will said pointing at the kitchen window. "Ok, fine, but if anything happens to my house, you're telling my mom", Irma said sarcastically.

Taranee looked at Will. She nodded, and Taranee placed her hands on the window. "Fire", she said. Her hands began to glow red. Everyone looked at the snow anxiously. "It's not working!", Taranee said putting her hands down. "But it's ordinary snow, shouldn't fire melt it?", Matt asked placing his hand on the window where Taranee didn't put her hands. "Yeah", Will said. "I have an idea", Hay Lin said, putting her hand up. "Irma could hold the snow in one place, since snow is water. We could open the door, with the snow still there. Then Taranee could melt it from there! It's easier to melt it with nothing in the way", Hay Lin said walking around. "That's not a bad idea-", Will said. "-Irma, Taranee, are you up to it?". Irma looked at the snow and then back at Will, "Ok, but that's a lot of snow, you're gonna have to transform me"."I agree, you better transform us, that way, the house will be 100 safe", Taranee said.Will nodded and opened her palm with the heart of Candracar.

"Irma, Water! Taranee, Fire!", she said, as the pink orb let out a blue, swirly teardrop, and an orange, bright teardrop .The blue teardrop came out and went towards Irma. The orange one came out and went towards Taranee. It swirled around around them, as they formed balls. Delicate wings formed ontheir back, and their transformation was complete, "Water!",Irmasaid. "Fire!", Taranee said.

They all went towards the door. "Ready, Irma?", Taranee asked putting her hands up in front of the door. "Let's get back, you guys", Will said leading everybody to the back of the room. Irma nodded, and stretched her arms foward, closing her eyes. "Cornelia, will you do the honors?", Taranee said, not turning to her. Cornelia stepped foward and stretched out one arm. "Get ready, girls", Cornelia said looking at the two girls next to each other, with their arms stretched. A green magic game out of Cornelia's fingers. She quickly and forcefully put her hand down. The door opened, and Taranee immediatley burst out flame from her hands.

The snow made a hole with the fire. Slowly it finally melted, giving them a way to exit out of the house. It was only a passage to the other side of the street. "Taranee? Help", Irma grunted, with her eyes opened slightly. Taranee flew out, waiting for Irma. She flew out, with her hands still in front of her. "Cornelia! Close the door!", Taranee yelled. Cornelia snapped her fingers, and the door closed. They all looked through the window. Taranee and Irma combined their powers and hit the snow. Both sides turned into crystal (you know, like the episode where Phobos makes the rumor that a guy found the Seal of Phobos to find the traitor. And Taranee and Irma turned the quick sand that Caleb fell into into the crystal?).

Taranee and Irma nodded at the people at the window. Cornelia, Caleb, Will, Hay Lin, and Matt came out into the small opening. Taranee and Irma landed. Will held out her palm, and the Heart of Candracar turned them back into human form. "Well, we're out. Now what?", Hay Lin said looking at the frozen snow. "To think, I thought this was going to be the best Christmas ever", Cornelia said with a frown on her face. Strands of her hair came down on her face. Caleb walked towards her and put the strands of hair behind her ear and looked at her sweetly. "Never mind, this IS the best Christmas ever", Cornelia whispered, hugging Caleb tightly. Caleb hugged her back. "Aaawww", everyone said.

"Ow!", Hay Lin yelled. Everyone turned to Hay Lin, who was rubbing the top of her head. "What happened?", Irma asked. "Ice dropped on my head", Hay Lin said lifting up little pieces of ice from the ground. Will looked up at the ceiling of the building to see icicles hanging from the edge. Suddenly, she felt weak and put her hand on her head. She felt something hot in her hand. She opened her hand to see the Heart of Candracar. It began to float away towards Cornelia and Caleb (who were still hugging).

"Uh, Will? Why is the Heart coming towards me?", Cornelia asked looking at the pink orb glow in her face. She saw a figure glowing inside the Heart. "That's the weird figure I saw in the room where that hand tried to grab Will!", Cornelia gasped pointing at the figure in the Heart. Caleb looked at the figure inside. "Doesn't seem familiar to me", Caleb said. Will walked over to the Heart and looked at the figure. She grabbed the Heart of Candracar to get a closer look. Suddenly, the Heart formed a big pink screen in front of them. The girls, Matt, and Caleb looked suprised. Matt came over to Will and looked over her shoulder to the screen.

A girl, about 18 years old, came out on the screen. She had long, bluish hair, brown eyes, and a red coat. "Joy, what is joy? Something I never had. I seek to destroy joy, the source of all joy. That source, is Christmas. Christmas is the only time that the people receieve presents and give joy to others. I despise it! I never received happines. Never!", the girl started. It looked as if the girl had tape recorded herself to not show anyone, "Yet the only thing in my way, are the Guardians of the Veil. Yes, the Guardians. They have nothing to do with me, yet they must stop any evil that comes in their path". The girls, Matt, and Caleb had wide eyes and open mouths. "I have seenthe new guardiansfight. Fight in Meridean. They are very strong, they have defeated the all powerful Phobos. But I will destroy them."

"There is the red head, Will Vandom, the keeper of the Heart of Candracar", Will closed her eyes and hugged Matt tightly, " She is a great leader, yet, she does not have the confidence. It will be easy to destroy the confidence and pride of this girl", Will looked at the screen and made an angry/crying look. Matt gave her a "She's wrong and you know it" face. Will smiled and hugged him again. "And Matt Olsen as well. She has a big heart for him, and without him, there will be an easier side to destroy her", Matt and Will hugged tighter.

"Irma Lair...the Water guardian", the girl said, "She is...unpredictable. Sometimes she is weak, yet sometimes she is very strong with her power. Her weakness...her powers. Water is not even a threat compared to my powers", Irma's face went from suprised, to angry. "I'll make you eat those words, MRS. SANTA CLAUS!", Irma yelled running towards the screen. Hay Lin stopped her, "Not now, Irma".

"The Fire guardian...Taranee Cook", Taranee looked frightened, "She, whether she knows it or not, is one of the strongest in her powers, yet she is too timid and scared on the inside, that she can barely use her powers strongly. Her weakness, scare her with her pointless fears of bugs and heights", the girl laughed. "How does she know that?", Taranee whispered sadly. Will came and patted her back with a smile to make her feel better. Taranee smiled back and looked back at the screen.

"The blond one, Cornelia Hale...Earth guardian", Cornelia (who had stopped hugging Caleb when the girl mentioned Will) gave a quick shiver from the voice that said her name, "Of all the guardians, she is the one who has no fear, has great confidence, and has also one of the strongest powers. She uses them well, but there is one thing that keeps her like the others...she is weak. Not in power, but her weak spot, is her heart", Cornelia looked confused at the girl in the screen. "She has a big heart for others, that is the side effect of being the earth guardian (you know, you realize that the Earth isn't being well taken care of). Especially for the Meridean boy, Caleb", Cornelia looked at Caleb with fear in her eyes. "Her heart is protected by Caleb, and he will not be so easy to destroy. So I will destroy them both, using their biggest weaknesses", the girl finished. Cornelia went running towards Caleb and they hugged each other. "No one will be able to destroy us, I promise you", Caleb whispered to her.

"Finally, there is the Air guardian, Hay Lin", the girl said, "She may look tiny, yet she uses a big amount of power, she is very resourceful. Yet, she is TOO tiny, I can defeat her with a snap of my fingers", the girl laughed. "I'll be so happy to meet you, cause when we do...it won't turn out to be as happy as you thought the meeting will be", Hay Lin yelled and held out a fist.

"I have put on snow in Heatherfield, their home, and they are trapped, the easier for me to destroy this holiday, FOREVER!", the girl laughed evily. "And, if I am able to destroy the guardians, the whole evil world will crown me their queen! I will be known forever!", the screen disappeared. It came back into the Heart of Candracar, and floated back into Will's hand.

"It's on, Mrs. Claus, it's on", Irma said. "Guardians, we're going to have to leave our emotions behind, we have to fight this...thing...before it destroys us. Our weaknesses will become our strength. Irma, she doesn't know your power, you can do much with water. Taranee, your fears, you've conquered them before on Earth, you should be able to do it anywhere else. Cornelia, you and Caleb have a strong bond, if you put it together, you two will become stronger than anything. Hay Lin, you're not tiny. She doesn't know you like we do. And Matt...you're coming with me", Will smiled.

"We can do this! Let's go kick her butt! I'll show her what it's like to be called worthless!", Irma yelled. They all laughed and went inside to think of a plan

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What do you think? I just made it up as I went along. Send in reviews, no flames! Next chapter coming up soon!


	6. Our Strength and Weakness

**I**Hiya! How is everybody here? I'm awsome.7 days till my b-day! I'm so excited, haha! Anyways, um, I hope you like this chapter, and you send in reviews, please. And for those of you who reviewed "Make A Birthday Wish, Cornelia", you don't know how happy I saw that I recieved 10 reviews in one day. I totally recomend this fiction for those of you who are Cornelia&Caleb fans (well duh, you have to be reading this story). It's MAJOR Cornelia&Caleb, just ask my reviewers, haha! Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How can we come up with a plan if we don't even know the basic thing...where is she!", Taranee said. Everyone was sitting in the living room, discussing what had just happened. Will took out the Heart, and the screen appeared again, except it was sorta on pause. "I can't figure out the background", Will said looking closely. "Wait, isn't that...", Matt started. "What?", Will asked, looking to her side to Matt. "Doesn't that look like the outside wall of Shefield Institute?", Matt finished. Cornelia looked closley. "Yes it is! You see-", she got up and pointed to one of the bricks. "-this is the time when we first got our powers and I accidently broke into the wall and made a huge black brick when I closed it". "You're right!", Irma exclaimed.

"Well then, let's fly to Sheffield Institute", Will said. "Wait, won't it be covered in snow like everything else?", Cornelia asked. "Yeah, but we've got Taranee and Irma", Will replied with a grin. Cornelia smiled and nodded. "Guardians unite!", the Heart of Candracar let out 5 tear drops. The blue one went to Irma, the orange went to Taranee, the green one went to Cornelia, the silver one went to Hay Lin, and the hot pink one went to Will. The teardrops swirled around them, they sprouted wings on their backs, and their transformation was done.

"Energy (I'm gonna guess what Will says)"

"Water"

"Fire"

"Earth"

"Air"

"Ok, let's go guys", Will said. They all went outside and looked up at the sky. "It looks so cold up there", Hay Lin said rubbing her hands on her arms. "Aw, don't worry about it, we'll be there in no time", Taranee said. Will got in back of Matt and put her arms under his. Matt looked back at her and smiled, "Don't let go". "I won't", Will giggled. Will, Matt, and Irma flew up and started to look at the snowy ceilings. "Hello, sir, and welcome to Cornelia Airlines. Please hold on and I hope you'll have a pleasant and cold flight", Cornelia grinned as she got in back of Caleb. "Thank you, ma'am, I'll be sure to leave a tip", Caleb smiled. Cornelia giggled and lifted him up with the Will, Matt, and Irma.

"Well, aren't you coming?", Irma asked Hay Lin and Taranee. They looked at each other, "Um, we'd rather fly low if you don't mind", Hay Lin said. "Ok, let's go", Will said. They started to fly towards Sheffield Institute. Hay Lin started moving side to side, giggling and smiling. "There!", Cornelia shouted gliding down. The rest glided down as well and joined Taranee and Hay Lin. They landed on thick snow. "I can't feel the floor!", Cornelia yelled and hovered over it instead. The girls also hovered. "Ok, Irma and Taranee", Will said.

Irma put her hands up, "Water!". A huge snow ball flew next to her, leaving them able to see the school. "Fire!", Taranee said, pointing a finger at the snowball. She went back as she shot flames from her fingers. It turned into water and accidently fell on top of Cornelia and Caleb. "Agh!", Cornelia yelled and dropped Caleb. He started screaming. "Caleb!", Cornelia gasped and let out her hand. A big and soft leaf sprouted from the thick snow. Caleb fell onto it with eyes closed. Cornelia glided down to the leaf and sat on it next to Caleb, "Caleb? Are you ok?", Cornelia shivered. Caleb started laughing and opened his emerald eyes to look at Cornelia. Cornelia smiled and flew up next to Irma, "Yeah, could you help me out here. This is the second time you do this to me", Cornelia said. "Yeah yeah, but this wasn't intentionally", Irma said snapping her fingers. The water came off Cornelia and left her dry. Irma waved her fingers slightly, and the water fell down the snow.

"Ok, let's go", Will said landing on the floor. "Wow, the snow was really thick, look how long the leaf had to be to go until it reached the surface", Cornelia pointed out. "Yeah, and now, I would like to get down now, please", Caleb said sticking his head out from the leaf. Cornelia smiled and raised her hand, then slowly put them down. The leaf slowly shrunk to the ground. "Thanks", Caleb smiled.

The gang walked up to the wall where they saw the lady. "Look around", Will said. everyone started to look up and down the wall. Hay Lin flew up and searched the top. Cornelia saw the others go to the other side, searching the big wall. Yet, she kept her eyes fixed on the black brick. Suddenly, the same figure she saw on Irma's wall and in the Heart of Candracar appeared on the brick. Cornelia slowly lifter her finger to touch the brick. Caleb turned back to see Cornelia touch it. Suddenly there was a bright light, "HELP!", Cornelia yelled. Caleb ran towards her, but when he got there, it was too late...she was gone. It seems like no one else noticed. Caleb saw that they didn't even glance at her.

Caleb looked at the brick closely, then he saw Cornelia's terrified face. "Cornelia!", he yelled at the brick with her imagine on it. Cornelia looked around, "Where am I!", she yelled at no one. Caleb looked back and remembered how Cornelia got in there. He touched the bright light appeared in his face. Caleb, however, didn't look scared or didn't scream. He closed his eyes and let the light take him to Cornelia, his Cornelia.

"Get off of me!", he suddenly heard Cornelia scream. He opened his eyes and saw Cornelia struggling to break free from 2 inky-colored blury blobs. She kept throwing pebbles at them with her powers, but they would go right through them. The blobs grabbed her arms, "Aaah! Leave me alone!", Cornelia shouted, trying to losen her arms from their grip, but she truly couldn't. "Get away from her you ugly blobs!", Caleb shouted, running towards them with an angry face. Cornelia's face relaxed as she saw her hero come and beat the heck out of those ugly blobs trying to grab her. Caleb punched both of the blobs that went flying in the air and fell on the cold stone floor.

Cornelia hugged Caleb, "I'm so glad you came". "Are you ok, Cornelia? Did they hurt you?", Caleb asked her with worry in his eyes. "No, you came at the right time", Cornelia replied, looking into his eyes and smiling sweetly. Caleb smiled back and touched her cheek. "Agh!", Caleb screamed. Cornelia looked over his shoulder and saw that one of the blobs had hit him hard. Caleb turned around to face the blob and stretched an arm in front of Cornelia. He then started to fight the blobs (**I won't put violence, most of this part will only have the words "punch" or "kick"**).

One of them had suddenly gone, but the other one was determined to defeat Caleb. Cornelia noticed that the other blob was next to Caleb with a big boulder, ready to hit him with it. "Stay away from Caleb, pal!", she said, stretching her arm. The boulder was lifted from his grip and then it squished the blob. Caleb turned around and smiled lovingly at Cornelia. She smiled back at him, but then it was replaced by a worried look, "Caleb!". Caleb turned at the right time to send the blob into the wall _Bang!_.

Suddenly, the blobs dissapeared into the floor. "Well, now that they're out of the way, we can find a way to get back", Caleb said, walking towards the wall in which they came through. The wall was exactly like the one on the other side; with the black brick and the same pattern of bricks. Corneliaand Caleb touched the black brick, but nothing happened. "Why can't we go back?", Cornelia asked in slight panic. "That's because what comes in, doesn't come out", they heard a loud and booming voice from behind.

Cornelia and Caleb slowly turned their heads to see a giant blob in front of them. "That's impossible!", Cornelia refused. The blob stretched his hand and grabbed Cornelia. "I wouldn't lie to a pretty face like yours", the blob whispered, leaning closer to Cornelia's face to examine it. Cornelia leaned back and tried to break free. Caleb, of course, did NOT like this. "Hey!", Caleb yelled at the blob. He caught the blob and Cornelia's attention. "Only **I** can call her pretty!", Caleb's hands, for some reason, started to glow white and red. Cornelia's mouth turned into an O, _Since when could Caleb do THAT?_, she thought. He jumped high enough to reach his face and punched his face with his glowing hand. He landed on the floor again, to see the giant blob almost fall back.

"You dare challenge me!", the blob roared. "Give back Cornelia!", Cornelia was all he could think about. Cornelia smiled dreamily at Caleb from the blob's hand. Her cheeks turned red, and she began to feel hot inside. "OW!", the blob suddenly screamed and let go of Cornelia. Cornelia screamed, she couldn't fly when she was in panic. Cornelia suddenly felt two strong arms hug her in the air, then felt the small jolt that meant she was on the ground. She opened her eyes and saw she was being carried.She looked up and saw Caleb, with is dreamy smile looking at her. Cornelia turned red and also smiled dreamily at him.

Suddenly they felt warm inside. A red light started to form in the gap between Cornelia and Caleb's face. They both gasped and the light sent out a ray at the blob. It yelled and it shrunk and shurnk until it disappeared. The light then dissapeared, and Caleb's glowing hands were back to normal. "What was that? And when did you learn to do that?", Cornelia grinned. "I don't know, when I saw the the blob got you, I felt an electric bolt inside me, and my hands suddenly became red and white", Caleb responded. He let her down. "I think I know what it was!", Cornelia exclaimed.

"Remember how in the little video of the lady said that my strength was my power and my strong connection with you?", Cornelia blushed as she said it. Caleb nodded and smiled. "I think that, since you saw that the blob grabbed me and you saw it as a threat-", Cornelia started. Caleb finished, "-the strong bond between us gave us a powerful power". Cornelia nodded. "So in this world, our strengths and weaknesses are our powers", Caleb said. "I think that ours is strong enough...", Cornelia whispered and smiled. Caleb hugged her.

Little did they know that they were being watched by the same lady in the red coat through a crystal. "So, the earth guardian and the Meridean boy have come here and found out the secret", she said icily. She saw them embrace and smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dun dun dun! Looks like Cornelia and Caleb are stuck in the lady's world. I hope you all liked the strength and weakness thing, I thought it would be the perfect fluff for Cornelia and Caleb, haha! Send in reviews, no flames!


	7. Mrs Santa Claus World

I'm back! I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy you guys! And don't forget to send in reviews, no flames.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey guys, where's Cornelia and Caleb?", Hay Lin asked looking down from her floating position. Cornelia and Caleb, as you read, were trapped on the other side of the wall. "Mabye they decided to have some "alone time", if you know what I mean", Irma giggled. "Irma, this is serious. Even if Caleb wanted to have some "alone time", Cornelia isn't that kind of person who would just skip this mission that's super important, I mean, she loves Christmas. This lady is trying to destroy it!", Will said with worry in her voice.

"Will! Help us!", they head two faint voices. "Wha-wha-what was that?", Taranee whispered in fear. "I don't know", Will whispered. "Help! Somebody!", it was a high pitched voice. "Hey, doesn't that sound like...Cornelia?", Matt said. Will followed where the voice was coming from. She put her ear close to the wall. "Will! Stop!", the voice was louder now. Will put her ear away from the wall and saw the black brick. Suddenly, Caleb and Cornelia appeared on it.

"Caleb! Cornelia! How did you get in there!", everyone went towards the black brick and saw the two on the other side of the wall. "Whatever you do, don't touch the brick", Caleb said. "Why not, is that how you got in there?", Irma said, hovering her finger over the brick. "No, Irma!", Cornelia and Caleb yelled in unison. "There's no way out of here, we already tried it", Cornelia sighed. "Well, then how do you expect us to save you?", Will said putting her hands on her hips.

The black brick trembled as there was a loud _boom! _on the other side of the wall. Cornelia and Caleb looked back. "I don't know, but we have bigger problems right now", Cornelia said. Caleb and Cornelia ran away from the wall and their image soon dissappeared. Everyone looked at Will, "They told us not to", Will said. They kept on looking at her, "Oh, alright", Will said . Everyone cheered. "Ok, just be prepared for what's on the other side", Will said, putting her hand over the black brick. She closed her eyes shut and quickly touched the black brick.

It seems that everyone else was sucked in by the light as well, because when Will opened her eyes, she saw everyone with shut eyes with her. She looked foward and saw a green and slimy monster on the floor with Cornelia and Caleb on top of the creature, giving each other a high-five. "How did you deafeat that HUGE monster in just like 20 seconds!", Will asked in amazment. Everyone else opened there eyes and were amazed as well.

"Well, remember how the lady said our weaknesses and strengths? Well, here, it sorta turns into your power", Cornelia said going towards them. "Mine and Caleb's was...", Cornelia started blushing with Caleb as he joined her with their friends. "That's true! What did you guys do?", Irma teased. Cornelia and Caleb blushed even more red. Hay Lin and Irma started laughing.

"Where are we, anyway?", Matt asked, looking at the black clouds in the sky. "I don't know", Will responded. Irma flew up high enough to look at the whole mysterious place. "Um...I feel like I'm seeing poor hampsters in a science project to see if he can smell the cheese before all the rest through a maze", Irma said as she stared at the place. The rest flew up with her and gasped, "Whow, you're right", Hay Lin said.

Suddenly they saw flying creatures go towards the girls. "Cornelia, you say that our strengths become our strongest power, right?", Will asked. Cornelia nodded. "Well, then let's try mine", Hay Linsaid and flew towards them. When she was about to hit them she used her wings to do constant backflips, kicking them with force and sending them crashing in a big and giant black castle miles away! "Nice job, Hay Lin", Irma clapped with the rest of the girls. Hay Lin chucked, "I guess I don't know my own strength, huh?".

"Um, help", Matt said from down below. Caleb and Matt were backing up from an ugly monster. Will flew down and thought, _Ok, since my weakness is confidence, what would happen if I had the confidence to beat this guy with my...Heart of Candracar!_. She took out the Heart and it flashed at the monster with really bright beams. The monster was then sucked into the Heart. "It works!", Will rejoiced. "Thanks, Will", Matt breathed and held out his thumb. Will smiled sweetly.

"Um...Will?", Will saw Irma point with fear to the other side. Will flew up and saw at what Irma was pointing at. In the really creepy castle, they could see a tiny face...the girl that came from the Heart of Candracar! "We must be in her land!", Will said. "What?", Matt and Caleb asked, looking up at them. Will and Cornelia went down and got Matt and Caleb (of course, Will got Matt, and Cornelia got Caleb) and flew them up. "See, it's the girl that came from the Heart", Will said. "Whoa", Matt and Caleb gasped.

They saw the girl lift up her hand, and a swarm of flying beasts came out from nowhere! "Ok, so we're gonna have to use our strengths and weaknesses, got it? No fears", Will looked at everyone. Everyone nodded and flew towards the beasts. Hay Lin flew the fastest and stretched her arms in front of her. She knocked down a big line of the flying bug things. Hay Lin giggled and put a thumbs up.

_Ok, so my strength/weakness is my power of water...so, _Irma hovered and put her hands together, forming a sorta gun with her two index fingers. Irma closed her eyes and a huge amount of water splashed the beasts in the front, sending them crashing down. "All right! I'm starting to like this place! Bring it on, bug-eyes!", Irma screamed and kept on flying towards the beasts.

Taranee stopped before she got any closer to the ugly things and looked at them with horror, _Ew! I hate bugs! I don't want to fight them, I just can't... _Taranee looked down, unsure of what to do. "Taranee!", Will yelled. Taranee looked up to Will from a distant. Her eyes told her to go ahead and to trust her powers. Taranee nodded to herself and saw a bunch of buggy thingies. "Ok, so you say I gotta trust my power, I'll trust it", Taranee said to herself. She put her arms up and waited for the perfect moment. When the things were getting really close, she forcefully put her arms and a string of fire hit them and sent them crashing. "Yes!", Taranee rejoiced. She looked at Will, who was smiling at her.

Cornelia was holding Caleb by his hands. They looked at each other and smiled. They asked each other a silent question asCornelia swooped down, as a swarm of the creatures went with them. They landed and looked up at the creatures flying towards them. The creatures landed with a big _Thump!_. The creatures began to walk towards them with their tiny legs. Cornelia and Caleb looked at each other, and nodded while smiling big. They both hugged each other and closed their eyes sweetly as a big red bubble formed around them, sending anything flying off. The bug-like creatures tried to fly through it, but it would only send them flying further away.

Once the creatures were gone Cornelia and Caleb opened their eyes to look if they were gone. Cornelia and Caleb let go and looked at each other. They looked up at the other fighting guardians...anda helpless Matt hanging from Will's arms. They grinned at each other and hugged each other again. Caleb started spinning around, her feet dangling in the air. Cornelia started laughing, as well as Caleb. After a while, they stopped and looked at each other with big smiles.

"Hey! Where's Cornelia and Caleb?", they heard Will shout. Cornelia and Caleb looked at each other and pretended to have come from another side. "Oh, look there they are, are you guys ok?", Hay Lin asked. "Yeah, there were just alot of creatures following us, but we're ok", Cornelia lied and grabbed Caleb. They flew up with the others. "So I'm guessing we go to Santa's workshop and beat his wife's butt for trying to destroy Christmas?", Irma smirked. Everyone started giggling at Irma's joke. "Who would've thought. Santa, the Christmas-loving guy's wife", Irma shook her head in sarcasm.

"Well, then what are we waiting for! Let's go before it's Christmas! It's December 22nd already!", Taranee said. "Alright, let's go guys!", Will shouted as they all flew towards the castle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
I hope you all liked this chapter, haha! Send in reviews, no flames.

Oh and just a reminder, um, my birthday is in 2 days, so I might not be able to update for a little bit, okays? Thanx a ton! Send in reviews!

LoveRose


	8. Never Letting Go

Hi! This is my most succesful story out of all the others, I'm so happy! Plz keep on reviewing, my wonderful reviewers, you keep me from stopping to write this story. Enjoy!

I have to warn you though, it may get a little sentimental in the ending of the chapter, but don't worry -. This is the most intense chapter! And , sadly, the last chapter. So SEND IN TONZ OF REVIEWS! NO FLAMES!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What? Where are the Guardians? They were just there a minute ago", the lady looked into a crystal ball she had. _Kaboom!_ The wall crashed behind her. "So, you've been the one who's taken us on a wild goose chase!", Will said with everyone in back of her. "The Guardians of the Veil, I'm so glad we're finally meeting each other", the lady said with icy eyes and her hands clasped together. Irma stomped up to her, pulled her shirt, and held one hand in front of her face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you a cold shower right now?", Irma threatened. "Well, what is the matter, dear?", the lady said with a calm voice. "What's the matter! Is that what you ask!", Irma yelled.

The guardians looked at Irma with wide eyes, yet the lady just stared at her with icy eyes, and a wicked smile. "I'm going to make you eat those words you said! I'm not weak! No body calls Irma Lair weak!", Irma glared at her and sent a huge splash of water at her. Irma let her shirt go, letting the water take her. "Irma!", Hay Lin screamed. Irma looked back at Hay Lin with normal eyes. "Agh!", Irma grunted and fell to the ground. The lady had been completely wet, but zapped Irma anyway. "Yes, she is quite powerful", the lady laughed quietly. "Who are you?", Will commanded. "My name is Mellisa, and I will destroy you all before I destroy the source of joy", Mellisa held her hands out with big glowing balls in her hands.

Irma slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and saw Mellisa ready to aim at her friends. Irma's eyes turned completely blue, her face filled with anger. Water splashed from under Mellisa, sending her screaming up in the air. Irma shaked her head, to fade the blue away from her eyes. "Ugh, that was painful, but my rage towards her is over, now I can fight normally", Irma smiled. "Uh?", Taranee said confusingly. "She holds grudges if they're big, once she releases her anger towards the person, she's her normal self again", Hay Lin laughed. "Yup, good ol' Irma", Cornelia grinned. Irma winked and put her hands on her hips. "So, are you guys ready to kick Mellisa's butt", Irma asked. Matt and Caleb stayed on the ground, as the girls flew up with the flying Mellisa.

"Do you actually think you can stand a chance against me?", Melissa asked, laughing evily. Will thrust out the Heart of Candracar, sending a beam at her. She yelled and got hit, but wasn't affected. "I think we do", Will said. The girls started using all their strengths, their powers so dear to them. Mellisa did fall down from time to time, making her weaker, but seemed to keep power stored in her.

"Well, we can't just stand here", Matt said. Caleb nodded. "Hey, we can throw this at her", Caleb pointed at four cannons, andblue and green cannoncalls everywhere. Matt smiled and went towards them. "I'll take over two, and you take over two", Matt said, putting blue cannon balls into the two cannons. Caleb nodded and also put in cannon balls in his cannons.

Hay Lin threw a mini tornado at Mellisa. Mellisa, though, blocked it, sending it straight to Hay Lin. Hay Lin blew on the tornado, making it dissapear. "Phe-WHOA!", A big and glowing cannon ball shot next to her. Mellisa gasped as it hit her, sending her flying higher in the air. She came floating down slowly, electric bolts coming from her stomach. "Who...did that?", she whispered, and spotted Matt and Caleb. She threw a fire bolt, and then clutched at her aching stomach. Matt, quickly thinking, put the cannon up, sending teh bolt into the cannon. Matt smiled and gasped at what a well aim he did. "Matt! Shoot it before it explodes! Aim it at Mellisa!", Caleb yelled. Matt quickly reacted and shot it at Mellisa. Melissa was hit again. Will looked down at Matt, _This relationship is gonna be a wonderful one_. Matt smiled back at her, feeling proud that Will had seen what a brave person he was.

Mellisa, in the clouds, came crashing down into the cold floor. Mellisa had anger in her face. She reached out, and a huge hand that was directed by her hand, came out. "That's the hand that tried to grab Will in Irma's house!", Hay Lin gasped. "That's right girlies", Mellisa whispered. Matt and Caleb tried to run towards Mellisa, but Mellisa sent a sticky substance, holding them stuck in the castle wall. They wiggled around, trying to escape their body from the sticky substance. She spotted Cornelia, who was deep in her thoughts. Mellisa grinned and grabbed her with the black hand. "Ah!", Cornelia yelped in suprise and hurt. "Cornelia!", the girls yelled and tried to fly towards her to help, but Mellisa sent a sticky web that stuck them in the castle wall. Taranee used fire to try to break it, "My fire doesn't work!". Hay Lin tried to blow them away, "Air doesn't work either". "Neither does my water, or Will's Heart", Irma said in panic.

Mellisa flew up towards Cornelia in her hands, "Well well, if it isn't Miss Cornelia Hale. The first one to trasspass my world", Mellisa said icily. Cornelia struggled to break free. "Your little boyfriend is too weak and deffenseless right now to help you, so I will destroy you now", Mellisa said. She held out another hand with a light in it, aiming at Cornelia, "Any last words, Earth Guardian?". Everything went silent. Will and Taranee had shocked and scared faces. Irma and Hay Lin were already forming tears in their eyes. Caleb and Matt were speachless. They didn't move because of the suspense in front of their eyes. _I can't break free! Cornelia! No!_, Caleb thought, with fearful and watery eyes. _I've tried everything..._

Tears spilled through her cheeks, "Will...Irma...Taranee...Hay Lin...you all were my best friends, you always kept me company when I was down. You helped me get through everything I thought was impossible", Cornelia said breathlessly. Her friends started to cry a little bit. "Cornelia...no", Irma whispered, tears falling down her pale face. "It's too late, Irma...besides Elyon, you were my best friend...even though we did tease each other a lot...", Cornelia closed her eyes and looked away, more tears spilling. Irma looked down and cried.

"Matt...I know that you will find a way to escape with the others and have a happy life with Will. Will was a wonderful friend to me...never let her go", Cornelia looked at Matt. Matt, even though a boy, started to cry slightly. "And Caleb...", Cornelia let out a burst of tears when she mentioned his name. Caleb looked at her with such grief and love. "...Even though from seperate worlds, it seemed as though I knew you all my life. You always looked out for me, took care of me, and...loved me", Cornelia whispered with such passion. "I...I love you, Cornelia...don't go", Caleb whispered to her, tears forming. "I have no choice, Caleb. I hope you find someone you'll love as much as you loved me...but, just do me a favor-", Cornelia started. Caleb looked at her with pleading eyes, "-Don't ever forget me, because even though I haven't said it... I love you Caleb, and I will never let you go", Cornelia cried and looked away.

"Well, that was a touching speech, but now that you have said your good-bye to everyone, you must leave, permanently", Melissa said with a cold voice. Cornelia bowed her head in surrender. _She loves me..._, Caleb's eyes closed shut. The girls closed their wet eyes, not wanting to look. _I promise her that I won't forget her..._, Caleb tightens his muscels. Matt looked at him with curiosity and sadness. _But love is like a promise, and I WILL KEEP THIS LOVE FOR HER,_Caleb's eyes opened with a red glow. Mellisa looked down at Caleb as she heard a noise...it was a crack. Caleb cracked the hard sticky thing open.

Mellisa gasped as he glew a dark red. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!", Caleb yelled. The girls opened their watery eyes and saw Caleb with fierce eyes and bright red glow around him. Cornelia slowly opened her eyes slowly and saw her savior, threatening Mellisa to save her life. "Do you actually think you are a match for me? Jet let her go!", Mellisa yelled and laughed. Cornelia's eyes were filled with even more sorrow. "No! "Do you actually think" that your foolish and pointless words will change my decision!", Caleb yelled at her. Mellisa's eyes grew wide. Mellisa left the black hand holding Cornelia, as she floated down with threat in her eyes. "Come down and fight!", Caleb yelled. Mellisa landed a few feet from him. There was absolute silence again.

Mellisa yelled and ran towards him. Caleb just stood still, his hair moving in all directions with the glow around him. She punched his stomach, but nothing happened...he didn't even move, just look at her with hatred. "What?", Mellisa gasped. She threw a lighting bolt at him, but he nearly blocked it and caused no damage. "This...this is impossible! There is no such thing as a love as strong to block my most strongest attacks!", Mellisa gasped as she walked back slowly. Caleb extended his arm and grabbed her wrist. Mellisa looked fearfully at his strong grip and to Caleb. "There is, all you have to do is look at me", Caleb said. Cornelia looked at him with love, suprise, wonder, admiration, and passion all at the same time.

Mellisa tried to break free, but truly couldn't. He jumped up really high, with her in his grasp, and jumped to the roof of the castle, where a big crystal ball was in. "I'm going to make sure you NEVER come back and harm anyone!", Caleb touched the crystal ball. His arm sent red electricity pass threw the crystal. "No!", Mellisa yelled. He looked at her once more, "Good-bye, Mellisa". His arm sent red electic bolts to her body. She slowly got sucked into the crystal ball.

Suddenly, the black and ugly skies turned into beautiful blue skies. The land was turned into a huge garden filled with beautiful flowers and trees. Matt was free, and so were the girls, who flew and looked their free and fluttering wings. The girls went over to Cornelia, who's grasping hand had dissapeared. They hugged her tight, "Oh my god! We thought you were a gonner!", Hay Lin yelled, with tears of joy falling. "Am I really your best friend?", Irma said in the croud of sobs. "Yeah, Irma", Cornelia smiled and sniffed. Irma hugged her even tighter. Caleb, who stopped glowing red, went down with Matt. "Nice, Caleb", Matt congradulated. "Thanks, but you brought Mellisa down with the cannons, I couldn't send it with the powers, it was you", Caleb smiled. Matt smiled back, "You think Wil noticed?", Matt asked. "Why don't you ask her yourself?", Caleb pointed to a floating Will coming towards Matt. "Come here, Matt! I have to hug you!", Will started to hug Matt. "Hehe, I think she did", Matt blushed. "Hey, whaddya know, it's already Christmas!", Taranee looked at her clock. Caleb smiled.

Caleb felt someone poke his shoulder, he looked back and saw Cornelia floating. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought he was in heaven already. Caleb turned completely to face her floating body. Cornelia slowly landed on the floor with Caleb. Caleb grabbed her hand gently and lead her to a place...where no one else was. "Caleb...I don't know what to say. What just happened was unbelievable", Cornelia whispered breathlessly and touched his cheek with her hand. "Everything I said, came from deep inside my heart. That was my heart talking. Mellisa hadn't seen such true love like ours", Caleb put his arms around her waist and brought her closer. Cornelia slid her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, joining her other hand which was already there. "I'm-", Cornelia leaned in closer. "never-", Caleb closed his eyes, "letting-", Cornelia closed her eyes. "go", their lips met together in something so passionate.

"Merry Christmas", Caleb whispered to her as they slowly parted and embraced each other, never wanting to let go.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dang, I even got so emotional in that part, phew! I so hope you liked this story. Plz send in reviews, no flames! I love you all, bye for now!

LoveRose


	9. Epilogue

Did I totally suprise you by putting another chapter even though it's over? Well think again! I want to put ONE more chapter. I want to put in the finishing touches. Well, it's actually not a chapter, it's just to tell you that I'm going to make another story...it sorta has to do with this, but you'll have to find out later, it's like Walkin' In A WinterWonderland With You 2. But it'll have a different name, duh. I hope this gives you a clue to what's going to happen in my other story. Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The 7 walked back to the wall where they came in from. "Ok, well, we defeated what's-her-name", Irma crossed her arms. "Irma, her name is Mellisa", Taranee said. "Yeah, whatever. So, now how do we get back? We couldn't get back before", Irma finished. They looked at the black brick intently. "Well mabye we could-", Matt pointed a finger to the brick, but his finger let out a blast of light and it exploded the wall. They fell silent and shocked. They went throught the hole and saw that they were back in Heatherfield. A usual Heatherfield day!

"How'd you do that?", Will asked in suprise. "I have nooooo idea, but I so wanna do that again", Matt smiled wide. "I don't think it works in Heatherfield anymore", Hay Lin said. Matt pointed the finger at the wall again...nothing. "Aw!", he whined. "Don't worry, Matt. You're still powerfull in my eyes", Will hugged him. "Aw!", everyone cooed.

"Ok, so that no one will ever go in or out-", Cornelia turned to the wall and thrust her hands in front of her. The whole wall collapsed. Everyone cheered. "...Wait...won't Mrs. Knickerbocker find this strange?", Taranee's face went paler. "Oh, well, she didn't see us anyways", Hay Lin shrugged with a smile. "I suggest we change back before anyone thinks Halloween came earlier this year", Irma smirked. "Yeah, ok", Will held out the Heart of Candracar. They changed back into their human forms.

"I hope we NEVER have to do something like that again", Cornelia said. "OoOoH, but you never know, Corny. I mean, Valentines Day is just a 2 months away", Irma danced playfully around Cornelia. "Oh, tee hee, how hilarious", Cornelia crossed her arms. "Valentines Day?", Caleb asked. "You don't know about THAT either!", Taranee asked. "Nope", Caleb shrugged. "Well then, we got a lot to cover now, don't we", Will grinned playfully. They started laughing as they walked down the side walk.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The story is coming up pretty soon, I hope you'll love it like you loved this one! Bye!


End file.
